Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-7045)
More hospitable to outsiders than her sister Medusa, until her experiences during her time with amnesia changed her mind on the subject, Crystallia "Crystal" Amaquelin has often acted as a liason to the world beyond Attilan. Able to bend the elemental forces of water, earth, fire and air, Crystal has been a valuable asset not only to the Inhuman royal family, but also to other superheroes whenever she can. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Inhuman Metabolism': Besides strength, Crystal possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. **'Enhanced Strength' **'Enhanced Speed' **'Enhanced Stamina' **'Enhanced Durability' **'Enhanced Agility' **'Enhanced Reflexes' **'Advanced Longevity' *'Elementalist': Crystal possesses the ability to mentally manipulate the four classical elements: fire, water, earth, and air. She does so by means of a psionic interaction with the substances on an atomic level. Certainly, Crystal can manipulate anything that involves elements. **'Aerokinesis' ***''Flight'' ***''Forcefield Generation: by controlling air molecules, Crystal is able to bind them together psionically and compact them into a boundary to such a degree that matter cannot pass through. She uses this ability to various effects including creating a field around her, allowing her to breathe while submerged in water. She has also used this ability to deflect attacks and contain the atmosphere when the hull of a spaceship was compromised. She has demonstrated the ability to determine what may or may not pass through the barrier. **'Geokinesis''' ***''Ferrokinesis: Crystal's ability to control earth extends to many metals which are naturally occurring, including iron, the extent of which is unknown. **'Hydrokinesis''' ***''Cryokinesis: Crystal's control of water molecules extends to all of its forms, including ice. She uses this ability most commonly in the form of ice blasts. **'Pyrokinesis''' *'Atomic Manipulation': Crystal possesses the ability to rearrange and manipulate the individual atoms of the elements that she controls to various effects. **'Electrogensis': Crystal is able to affect the elements she controls on an atomic level, giving them an electrical charge. ***''Electrokinesis: once the molecules are charged, she retains her control over them, allowing her to control the flow of the current, including the ability to summon lightning bolts. **'Hydrogenesis': she can cause hydrogen and oxygen atoms in the air to recombine and form water molecules, summoning these atoms from a volume of atmosphere within a radius of approximately two miles. This allows her to spontaneously create water, even in a dry environment, provided oxygen and hydrogen are present. **'Magnetokinesis': she has demonstrated a limited capacity to manipulate the magnetic polarity of the metals she can psionically control. **'Thermokinesis': her control over the elements at the atomic level allows her to increase or decrease their molecular movement. This effectively allows her to instantly heat or cool the elements which she psionically controls. By heating or cooling her surroundings, she is able to survive in environments of extreme heat or cold. ***Cryogensis: by slowing the movement of water molecules, she can instantly freeze water. This ability coupled with her power of hydrogenesis, allows her to spontaneously generate ice. ***Pyrogensis: by accelerating oxygen molecules, she is able to cause fire to spontaneously ignite. *'Elemental Awareness': because of Crystal's psionic connection to the elements around her, she has the ability to sense things an ordinary human or Inhuman would not, such as sensing how much moisture is contained within the air or other matter, being aware of movement in the air or water around herself, and being able to determine that a soil sample was not "native" to a particular area. *'Elemental Immunity''': Crystal was initially resistant to fire and ice, but over time she has become immune to various elements such as: water, fire, ice, lightning, wind, and all elements that she can control, even thermokinesis. Abilities Has some training in hand to hand combat. Weaknesses *Crystal can sustain a certain elemental phenomenon for approximately one hour before her mind begins to tire. She can also create any number of effects in succession for about forty-five minutes before mental fatigue impairs her performance. *Weak immune system *Fire powers useless underwater. *Electricity powers cannot conduct through pure water. *Ice generated can be melted with a sufficient enough heat source. Category:Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Females Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:House of Agon members (Earth-7045) Category:Royalty Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Aerokinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Field Generation Category:Geokinesis Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Blasts Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Vulnerability to Water Category:Vulnerability to Fire Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Crystal